Noche en el bar
by DamyDark
Summary: Espaciosos escenarios se reparten en ese lugar, debajo de reflectores a pequeña escala que iluminan atrayendo ojos al show que montan esas hermosas chicas. Originalmente clasificación M por lenguaje.


Noche en el bar

El lugar no está nada mal, las luces mortecinas dan un poco de privacidad en cualquier rincón o esquina donde uno se parase, la música a todo volumen salva de oídos curiosos cualquier conversación e incluso, le evitaba a quienes allí trabajaban, escuchar las carcajadas carentes de humor de los clientes frecuentes, que acudían a ese lugar sólo por una cosa: las bailarinas.

Espaciosos escenarios se reparten en ese lugar, debajo de reflectores a pequeña escala que iluminan atrayendo ojos al show que montan esas hermosas chicas. Hay cerca de cinco o seis escenarios en todo el lugar, rodeando una barra donde se sirven las bebidas y tras la cual una pelirroja trabaja. Ama ese lugar de trabajo, tiene una perfecta vista al escenario principal, donde una despampanante chica de cabello rosa roba suspiros y gritos de emoción a la población masculina.

El trabajo no está nada mal, la paga es muy buena, el horario muy flexible y siempre puede deleitarse la vista con esas sensuales caderas que se mueven lento según la pista, ese cabello que se mece cada vez que usa el tubo, esos movimientos tan provocativos que le hacen tener una ligera humedad entre sus piernas y una sonrisa sonrojada como si fuese una colegiala, ver a Isuke así le daba el impulso de saltar al escenario con ella y dejar salir sus más bajos deseos, pero siempre están esos…esos imbéciles que lanzan dinero a sus pies, esos sucios y despreciables que indiscretamente la profanan con los ojos. Muerde su lengua mientras llena vasos y copas de esos cerdos, su mano ya tiene muchas medias lunas dentabas como para querer añadirle una más. Ama a su chica, ama verla en ese escenario, pero así sea su medio de vida, es un martirio.

De cualquier forma, ver a su chica la relaja, sus pupilas se dilatan y el tiempo se aletarga.

Es una noche de lluvia, la bailarina de cabello rosa sale temprano a casa. Se coloca su chaqueta de cuero en los bastidores donde la acompaña la chica pelirroja.

—Llámame al llegar—dijo a su novia antes de besarla y regresar a su trabajo, una hora después siente como vibra su celular, puede trabajar tranquila hasta salir.

Relajada termina su turno, pero al salir de la barra y dar unos pasos lejos a la puerta, llegan a sus oídos murmullos.

— ¿Has visto a esa chica peli rosa? Seguro esas piernas son muy suaves jajaja—una mano pesada golpea la mesa en la que se aglomeran.

—Quien sabe, puede que en medio ya no sea tan suave si trabaja aquí—dijo otro, dándoselas de conocedor el muy estúpido.

—Lástima que sólo baila, si fuera como las de los servicios, la dejaría tan rendida que ni caminaría la muy puta jajaja—sólo tres voces dieron para que en ella, la camarera, algo se rompiera, observo de soslayo esas caras y salió del lugar a la noche.

Callada, inmóvil, como un espectro. Ella estaba en el borde de una esquina escuchando, notó los pasos acercarse. Uno…dos…tres sujetos.

Obesos…cerdos, sin pudor ni conciencia, esos que deseaban hacerle todo a su novia.

En un momento las carcajadas cesaron al ver a la pelirroja delante de ellos.

—Eh, ¿ya vieron? es la camarera.

—No esta tan buena como la peli rosa jaja

—Quieres un dinero extra ¿verdad? ven con nosotros y te daremos una gran propina.

Él dio una carcajada acercándose, pero antes de que esa sucia mano tocara su hombro, la pelirroja mueve rápido su mano y con un pica-hielos abre la garganta del tipo, soltando sangre a borbotones, el hombre cae al suelo retorciéndose del susto y dolor.

La sangre corre más rápido dando lugar a la muerte.

— ¡Maldita puta! ¿Qué le hiciste?—grito un acompañante mientras lanza su puño contra ella, pero es muy torpe, muy lento y la sangre resbalosa. Desvía el golpe y le apuñala rápido en el ojo. Fugaz, limpio, certero fue el golpe.

El tercero se da la vuelta para correr pero su miedo y estupidez son más grandes, como su sobrepeso y encontró de cara el suelo. Se da la vuelta para ver a la chica, ahora un demonio armado y buscando sangre. Esos ojos son fríos y lo ven como si fuese un gusano pululando en el excremento, como si quisiera aplastarlo con el pie, con la mayor indiferencia que puede provocarle ese acto.

—No...no por favor...yo ni los conozco jeje...sólo quería tragos...era broma...jeje todo era broma...jejejeje-

Sus tartamudeos no opacan los pasos de la pelirroja, cuya ropa y rostro siguen limpios, la única mancha esa la sangre en su mano y arma. Odiaría tener que lavar esa sangre de sus ropas.

— ¿querían saber si su entrepierna era suave y cálida?...lo es...su intimidad es la gloria y hacerle el amor es oír cantar a un ángel...pero sabes que más es suave...y frágil...—el tipo petrificado no puede ni pensar, sólo siente el frio acero traspasar su cuello, entrando con tal fuerza y odio que sale por el otro extremo de su nuca-ustedes no merecen ni siquiera verla...—dijo con su voz cargada de odio.

Así, bajo la lluvia, ella camina a casa. Callada, directa, inmutable. Deja el pica-hielo en un basurero del callejón a dos cuadras de su casa, una lástima, lo usaba mucho en la barra.

—Estoy en casa—dijo al cruzar la puerta con un tono algo cansado.

—Tardaste mucho, ¿te ocurrió algo?—dijo Isuke abrazándola del cuello y ayudándole a sacarse la chamarra.

—La lluvia me retuvo un poco...necesito bañarme—sonríe a su chica y le deja un beso cerca de los labios— ¿Quieres acompañarme, preciosa?—dijo abrazándola de la cintura de forma posesiva y metiendo sus manos bajo la ropa para convencerle de acompañarla. No le costó mucho trabajo.

De la mano van a la tina y dejan caer sus ropas antes de entrar al agua tibia; entre besos y besos la pelirroja repetía en sí misma "un ángel de cabello rosa, una divina luz en mis días. Sólo mía".

 **N/A: viendo una imagen y compartiéndola es que nace esta historia, gracias Jakal, sin ti esto no hubiese sido posible, sólo se pulió un poco tu escrito, espero no te decepcione. La imagen en la que se inspiró esta historia pertenece a su respectivo autor. Espero les gustara y dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
